


Sweet Dreams

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Dream Sex, Lemon, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One cannot help what passes through their subconscious while they sleep, or what plays upon their minds eye, but that doesn’t mean they can’t enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

 **Genre:** Smut/General

 **Rating:**  Explicit

 

* * *

A strangled groan passed from plump lips, as a head of dark feminine locks tossed about on the white pillow beneath it. Then, it appeared that the female had settled down for a moment, until her head suddenly turned to the other side, a moan escaping her parted lips.

A creak echoed into the ominous night, a figure landing on the opened window that lead into the female’s bedroom. There was nothing to hinder the others entrance, as his nose turned up and sniffed lightly at the scent playing in the air. The obviously male figure stepped down from the windowsill, and stepped up toward the bed that the female lay upon, his dark and forbidding eyes staring down at her through the darkness—the red color piercing through it and focusing on her face easily. Then, as she turned again and lifted her chest in a silent offering, a smirk stretched out on his face.

The male wasted no time in pulling the covers hiding the female away from her. His clothing had already been discarded, and laid innocently on the floor as he slipped between the sheets to join her. The female beside him paid him no mind, for her mind was lost in the land of dreams, even as he splayed his fingers across her stomach. A moment passed, everything silent expect for the slight heavy breathing and sounds escaping the female, before he stretched his fingers up to cup a firm breast in his hand, his fingers instantly twisting softly at the nipple.

As the female arched up into his touch, his curiosity heightened another notch at the suspicious sound that swept from her mouth. His eyes narrowed a bit in wonder, a brief thought of what might be happening in her head rolling over itself within his mind. However, the thoughts were nothing compared to the real thing, so the male reached up, tugged at the cloth spread over his forehead, and wordlessly allowed the strip to fall from his fingers.

On his forehead a dark eye opened a bit, and as he gazed down upon the female, began to glow an ominous purple. Only a second went by, and he gently pushed aside the barriers keeping him from entering her dreamscape, until he knew that he had entered it alongside her.

A grunt escaped his throat, his fingers twisting at the female’s nipple a bit more as the dream commenced before his eyes.

* * *

She moaned, twisting a bit as fingers pumped deeply into her body, while a pair of hot lips incased the peak of her breast in a firm hold. Her body was hot, begging for the pleasure that she knew was going to be given to her, but silently hoping that the experience did not end too quickly. Then, as she spiraled higher and higher, a thumb pressed firmly against the nub settled between her thighs, and the world shattered. Her body shook as the fingers continued to thrust into her, and the lips skimmed up her chest to her neck, lavishing the flesh with firm kisses, nips, and strokes of a delightfully wet tongue.

“God,” he groaned against her neck, “that’s so fucking hot. You don’t know how fucking _sexy_ you are when you cum all over him like that.”

The words instantly caused her body to heat once more, a groan slipping from her lips as she leaned back into the body behind her. The male did not protest, merely reaching out with his fangs in order to pay tribute to her ear. She mewed at the action, her hand reaching down to grasp his thigh firmly. When his tongue snaked out to stroke the sensitive flesh, she pressed back into him a bit more, “Mmm… Hiei.”

The hybrid growled at the sound of his name falling from her lips so heatedly. He knew what she wanted—what she needed, but he refused to give it to her, even as she ground down upon his heavy, throbbing erection. His hips arched, pressing the hot flesh against her smooth thigh, as he continued to tease her with his fingers, but he refused to cave so soon. She had teased him so much already, it was only right that he repay her for the punishment.

Skilled fingers tugged, twisted, and teased the peaks of her breasts, pulling her attention away from the apparition trying to contain himself. Her sight was quickly set onto the other male, lowering his mouth so close to her throbbing, neglected nipple. Her fingers dug into Hiei’s thigh a little more, the nails biting in and causing the hybrid to hiss against her throat, while she lifted her other hand to lace into the others hair. “Oh, that’s it, Yusuke, don’t stop,” she begged.

Yusuke popped the nipple from his mouth, chuckling at the begged demand. His fingers continued to roll the other nipple, settled on her other equally enticing breast. His tongue stroked the nipple settled before his mouth into a pebbled nub, one that demanded he continue his torture upon it. Then, when he felt that he had ravished it with enough attention, he slid his lips over her flesh to the other peak, suckling the new peak into his mouth. The female in his grasp moaned, her fingers scratching at his scalp, and he knew that she was close to cumming once more—she was so easy to please.

Hiei growled into her throat at the feel of her walls constricting around his fingers. He added a third, his pace quickening, as her breath came out in heavy pants. A smirk tried to tug at his lips, but he was unable to even force his face into the position as he focused on the gripping heat surrounding his three digits. His world narrowed to that fact until her head fell back, exposing her neck, much to his malevolent delight, for he attacked the mark settled not far from the thick vein pumping blood through her body. His nose rubbed against her pulse, delighted to feel her life’s blood rushing by, even when her inner muscles tightened around his fingers once more.

Her body arched forward, pressing herself more against the male sandwiching her between himself and the lover she had settled upon. A long, pleased moan rushed from her lips as she felt the orgasm overtake her. The world narrowed down, her flesh so hot that the lips against her felt scorching, and the fingers settled deep within her were just something that she could not ignore. No, for her hips danced across them, seeking to maintain her time in paradise before it slipped through her fingers. “Hi—Hiei,” she groaned.

The hybrid hissed, pulling his fingers from the warmth of her body. She settled against him limply, shaking with tiny after tremors. Her eyes were closed, but he quickly bumped her with his hips, caught her attention, and suckled the fingers coated in her arousal into his mouth. Her taste exploded on his tongue, and he allowed a small moan to escape him, as he heard her moan with him, obviously enjoying the sight.

She was lost in her lust as Hiei slid the fingers from his mouth. He looked ready to offer them to her, and she was willing to take it, before another hand reached out for the one Hiei had extended. So, she was forced to watch as Yusuke tugged Hiei’s hand closer, before sucking the digits into his mouth, smirking and groaning. The ache inside of her increased, her want for something much, much more than fingers escalating into the clouds.

The heat of his body increased, watching the other male as he took delight from the female’s liquid. Hiei growled, before pulling them away from Yusuke’s grinning mouth, and placed his hands onto his female’s hips. He could smell her arousal double, and knew that he could wait no longer. His cock was throbbing with the very idea of being nestled deep within her willing body, taking pleasure from the warmth and sheer tightness that he knew she had.

Yusuke watched as Hiei shifted her, lifting her hips until she was settled neatly over his cock. He grunted as the large head pressed against her, before watching it slip up and away from his sight. It was hot, watching the hybrid as he pulled the girl down and pressed his hips upward, burying himself deep within her small body. Then, he watched in fascination as Hiei pulled her hips up, encouraging her to follow the actions, and revealed the hard shaft once more, now glistening with the liquid that had been pouring from the girl for quite some time.

Even more arousing than watching the hybrid plumbing her insides, was the fact that his thick cock had stretched her pussy lips apart. Her clit was poking out from its hiding place, and he was unable to help himself as he reached between her thighs. Her moaning caught in her throat, but Yusuke was not deterred as he expertly began to move his fingers over the swollen nub settled there. His fingers were quickly coated in her juices, and he watched as she panted against both the fucking and the teasing. “That’s it, Kagome, cum all over him.”

Yusuke’s head tossed back when her fingers curled themselves around his own cock, thick and ready for her to do whatever she wanted to. His fingers slipped away from her, the nub settled between her thighs forgotten, as she began to pump her hand over the sensitive flared tip and down the length. The pleasure that shot through his spine was unlike anything he had felt before, and he groaned against the feel of her gripping his needy flesh while she rocked over another thick ache.

She squealed a tiny bit when Hiei shifted, pressing himself a bit deeper into her body. However, she was excited by the new position, as she stroked him, rocking her hips the way that he wanted her to. She could feel every inch of him stretching her, giving her pleasure, and the fact that it was on the verge of being painful made it all the better. “Uh, oh, that’s it… uh, Hiei.”

Hiei clenched his fangs together, feeling his cock slip a bit deeper into the heat that clung to him so deliciously. He placed one hand behind him, arching his back a bit to angle his hips more against her own, before wrapping the other over her hips as she rode him. With the new leverage, he lifted his hips to meet hers, his body thrilled with the extra bit of heat he had found, allowing his thrust to become longer. He grunted against the feeling, his body taking as much pleasure as it possibly could from the fast pace he had moved onto. Each thrust of his hips caused her channel to cling desperately to him for only a moment, before it opened up once more to allow his invasion deep inside her.

Her hand moved as if with a mind of its own, stroking the firm cock that she had grabbed onto. Her mind, however, was in a state of mush, and she was not sure how she managed to keep even the slightest grip on reality. Her body was already tightening up, waiting to spring the moment that Hiei sent her over the edge, but her hand continued to move. Her grip tightened, relaxed, stroked, and teased Yusuke to the point that he was breathing hard and quickly. And, somewhere in the mush that her mind had become, she was overjoyed with the fact that she could do such to him.

He snarled, feeling her depths tighten to the point that he would have sworn she would be unable to move. However, she proved him wrong as she continued to rock against him fast and hard. The sounds that escaped her throat filled his ears, her scent mingling with his own filled his nose, and her very essence called out to him at the most primal of levels at that moment. He was unable to stop himself from transforming as she continued to fuck him, and gripped her hip when he felt her begin to stiffen more.

“Ohhh…” She was pleased when she felt his youki rising to unbelievable levels, but even more so when she felt his thick cock pulse and swell a bit more. The added stretch to her walls caused the dam to break, and she could do nothing as the pleasure became too much. She only shrieked, feeling Hiei’s arm tighten around her hips, his body pressing roughly against her own, and his fangs sinking into the marking on her exposed neck. Then, she shrieked again, unsure if she would be able to use her voice later, as his youki spread out into her bloodstream, causing her body to shake uncontrollably within his arms.

Hiei released a low keening, his hips jerking as he allowed his seed to spill deep within her body, coating her depths with his essence. His cock pulsed until he had nothing left to give, though her walls continued to milk him as his youki spread throughout her body. He hissed then, pressing his mouth to her ear, “Good little bitch… _my_ good little bitch.”

Yusuke could not stop himself when he watched them—her tossing her head back, while her hand tightened around his length, and him as he allowed his beast to take complete control. The sight of Hiei’s fangs splitting through her flesh, and the smell of his seed swimming into her womb, was enough to push him over the edge. Even when her hand left him, Hiei’s arms wrapping around her tightly and holding her as if she would suddenly disappear without a word, he felt his pleasure spiral out of control.

His seed spilled from the flared tip of his cock, spraying over her flat stomach and breasts. He moaned at the sight, reaching down in order to grip himself, forcing the remaining amount of his seed to leave his body. He had planned to fuck her, he really had, but the mere sight of Hiei doing so, of taking her in such a way, had ended with the best orgasm of his life. Now, with his body spent, and his cock already falling limp in his hand, he was not quite sure if he would be able to fuck her even if he wanted to.

Hiei’s grip relaxed, feeling her body calm from its exercise. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, while she allowed her hands to stroke his hips and sides as she relaxed. He groaned afterward, feeling her press down upon his cock, and causing the shaft to rise a bit at the thought of fucking her once more. And he would love to, he would, but he knew that she would need to rest first—and clean up. Then, he smirked, glancing up at the detective still standing over them while they lay back on the bed. From his face it appeared that he would not be able to do much of anything after receiving his female’s pleasure for the first time, but he doubted that it would last long should he get him into the tub with them. After all, his female had made sure when she installed it that it resembled many of the hot springs that she had often spent time in, and it would be large enough for them all.

She groaned, partly in pain, when she felt Hiei’s cock stiffening within her once more. She had hoped to curl up beside him in the bed, and sleep peacefully for a few hours, but the feel of his tightening arms, his stiffening cock, and the way that he was beginning to rise, told her all. Her need to rest would not last long if he had any say about it, she knew that, and she cast a curious glance at the participant that she had not really expected. As she stared at him, while Hiei pulled himself away from her, before turning her bridle style in his arms, she had to wonder if he would be participating a little more.

* * *

His mind pulled away from her own, while he continued to allow his fingers to pump within her constricting walls. Her slick channel clung to them, desperate even in her sleep for the pleasure that only he could give her—that only he _would_ give her. He almost scowled at the very idea of the detective becoming apart of their sexual life, since it simply was not going to happen. He would share his mate with no one, even someone that he trusted very much.

He roughly pushed his fingers inside of her, knowing that her climax would soon course through her. There was a possibility that she would awaken once it did, but he doubted that she would with how exhausted she had complained about being. However, he would not think otherwise if she did awaken, for she was _his_ mate and he had every right to fuck her when and where he wanted. So, he pushed his little mate higher and higher, almost as if he was trying to prove to her body that it would only be him that ever— _ever_ —touched her in such a way.

Then, his little miko sucked in a short breath, and stiffened. Her body shook, as her hips pressed sharply against his hand to gain even more of the pleasure that he was invoking. She did not awaken from her sleep, much to his irritation—partly because he was rather eager to fuck her, but also because he knew she needed her sleep, and cursed himself, since he would leave her that way. However, the tiny moans that raced from her throat, and the sight of her was enough to state him for the moment, even when he shifted closer, pressing his throbbing ache against her hip.

Hiei pulled away from his mate after a moment, sliding his fingers from her slick heat, and allowing her to return to her dream. As he stared at her, his fingers rising to settle in his mouth—her taste sent a shiver down his spine, the purity laced into the tang causing him to growl a bit—, he allowed a small scowl to settle onto his lips. Inside her head she was being pleasured by not only him, her mate, but by his friend—which was something that just would never happen, since he refused to share something as precious as her.

However, as he slid the clean fingers from his mouth, and looked down upon her, he knew that there was nothing wrong with her fantasizing. He knew his mate, and he knew that she would not touch the detective unless he was there and approved, so he did not need to worry. Her mind had simply clung to the attraction that it had found in the detective and developed something to satisfy that attraction on a subconscious level. He understood, because he had never been able to control his own dreams about her before he had first laid his hands upon her, and also knew that in time he would be the only thing that filled her head.

After all, they were a young couple, since they had only mated a few months pervious—and that night would be one that he never forgot. He would have plenty of opportunities to make her cling to nothing but himself, until finally the detective no longer entered her thoughts at all. And he would enjoy those times immensely, for he would make sure that each was unique enough that she never forgot them in their long lives.

But, he supposed, until then…

Hiei buried his face into her neck, nuzzling the marking that he had placed there, before wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. She was not quite as active now, but he could smell that she was still being plagued by her dirty dream, and he would most likely get his chance to wake her later should she prove to be so restless for sex. He settled against her, allowing his body to relax against the woman that he had chosen for his own, and whispered, “Sweet dreams, my Kagome.”

_\--Fin_


End file.
